Preview
by Mikan chanX3
Summary: Oneshot/ drabble dari multi chapter fic yang mungkin gak bisa Mikan buat
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid milik Yamaha dan rekan-rekannya**

* * *

 **Midnight Lullaby**

 _2 tahun yang lalu, aku kehilangan ibuku. 2 tahun lalu aku menemukan seorang gadis yang tidak memiliki ingatan apapun tentang dirinya. Dan sekarang, aku tidak akan membiarkan vampire haus darah mengambilnya dariku. RinxLen MikuxLenkaxNero_

* * *

Mata teal Miku menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan tatapan percaya. Dia tidak pernah mengira semua ini akan menjadi seperti ini. setelah berbulan-bulan mencari, menyelidiki, berharap orang yang dia cintai selamat dan menunggu dirinya datang menjemput, akhirnya malah berakhir dengan kematian yang tragis ini.

Diusapnya helaian rambut _honey_ _blond_ itu, kini sudah semakin panjang dari yang dia ingat. Pipinya yang selalu merona kini pucat, bahkan lebih pucat dari penampilannya sehari-hari. Bibirnya yang dulunya berwarna pink dan selalu berhiaskan senyuman manis kini berwarna merah darah dan mengeluarkan suara kesakitan yang terdengar sangat memilukan. Miku menutup matanya. Dia sama sekali tidak tega melihat orang yag dia cintai berada dalam kondisi yang mengerikan ini.

Sebuah tangan yang kurus dan pucat terangkat, bersamaan dengan suara lirih. "Mi, Miku..."

Mata Miku perlahan terbuka. Tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir. Suara itu berkata lagi.

"Tolong... bakar tubuhku bersama Len..."

Dada Miku terasa sakit untuk ke sekian kali "L, Lenka..."

Teriakan mengenaskan dan juga tangan pucat yang menarik rambut panjangnya membuat Miku terkejut. Dan tiga pasang taring yang mencoba mendekati lehernya membuat Miku tersadar. Jika saja Mikuo tidak menahan tubuh penuh darah itu dan Nero tidak memperdalam pasak dijantungnya, maka nama Miku akan masuk dalam daftar yang harus dibunuh.

Benar juga...

Tubuh di pangkuannya ini bukanlah Hatsune Lenka, wanita amnesia yang dia rawat dan cintai dua tahun lalu. Dia juga bukan Akita Lenka, istri dari Akita Nero dan calon ratu kerajaan Akita. Dia adalah Kagamine Rin, ratu dari mahluk terkutuk, vampire, dan pasangan Kagamine Len, raja dari vampire itu sendiri.

Bahkan sejak awal tidak ada yang namanya Lenka. Mikulah yang seenaknya memberi nama wanita itu saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dia yang seenaknya berasumsi bahwa itu adalah nama wanita itu karena hanya nama itulah yang keluar dari mulutnya sebelum dia jatuh pingsan dengan tubuh penuh luka. Dia yang seenaknya merawat dan mengurusya seperti adik kecilnya. Dia yang seenaknya jatuh cinta pada wanita _honey blond_ itu. dia yang seenaknya memaksa wanita itu untuk menerima lamaran pangeran Nero untuk menghindari perasaan takut patah hati. Dia yang dengan cerobohnya membiarkan Kagamine Len merebut wanita itu darinya.

Tidak. Kagamine Len tidak merebut Lenka darinya. Dialah yang merebut Rin dari raja vampire itu.

Teriakan memilukan itu terhenti, dan yang tersisa hanyalah tubuh kaku yang benar-benar mati. Miku menutup matanya, mengecup kening seseorang yang dulu dicintainya sepenuh hati seraya mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Miku, apa yang akan kita lakukan padanya?" tanya Kaito yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan lain sambil menyeret mayat Kagamine Len.

Miku melihat tubuh penuh darah yang dibawa Kaito, lalu wajah Rin yang tergolek tak berdaya di pangkuannya. Dia menarik nafas panjang.

"Bakar tubuh mereka berdua terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu kita kumpulkan semua mayat vampire yang kita bunuh lalu kita bakar bersama kastil ini."

Warna api yang merah menyala dapat dilihat dengan jelas meskipun mereka telah berjalan jauh dari tempat mengerikan itu. miku membuka tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi terkatup rapat. Di dalamnya adalah sebuah cincin dengan permata merah. Milik Lenka, bukan, Rin.

"Jadi setelah ini apa yang akan kita lakukan, ketua?" tanya Nero.

"Aku tidak tau denganmu, pangeran, tapi aku berniat untuk membasmi seluruh vampire di dunia ini." jawab Kaito.

Mikuo mengangguk "Aku juga berpikiran sama denganmu. Aku tidak ingin orang lain kehilangan orang yang mereka sayangi karena vampire terkutuk itu." dia berkata sambil melirik Miku. Kaito dan Nero juga melirik satu-satunya wanita dari kelompok mereka ini.

Miku menarik nafas menyadari lirikan Mikuo dan yang lainnya. Wajahnya memerah sedikit, tapi tidak ada gunanya menutupinya. Dia menaruh cincin itu di kantong celananya dan melihat mereka bertiga.

"Aku juga ikut." Jawabnya mantap.

"Yosh, kalau begitu aku juga akan ikut bersama kalian!" seru Nero sambil melompat dan tangan kanannya terangkat. Miku tertawa melihat ulah pangeran Akita itu.

Sekali lagi dia melihat bangunan yang terbakar itu. ini memang akhir yang buruk untuk Rin dan Len tapi ini adalah awal yang baik bagi umat manusia.

Dengan langkah mantap Miku memulai perjalanannya.

xXx-xXx

fic ini Mikan buat karena Mikan punya banyak ide cerita multichapter, tapi tangan, otak dan waktu Mikan gak bisa membuat semuanya. Jadi Mikan bikin ini aja deh.

Oh, yang dicetak miring itu summary cerita ini. XwX

Ah, kalau ada yang berminat untuk bikin fic-fic disini PM atau review Mikan ya? .w.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid milik Yamaha dan rekan-rekannya.**

 **Len in Wonderland**

 _Saat len menendang mesin minuman, dia tidak mendapatkan uangnya. Melainkan kelinci blonde yang mencintai jeruk, sepatu yang bisa bicara dan dunia gila bernama Wonderland._

Tarik nafas.

Buang.

Tarik nafas.

Buang.

Tarik nafas.

"Hei, narapidana. Jangan lupa menyikat seluruh batu bata kuning di jalanan ini!"

Bu-ick!

Mata _cerulean_ Len mendelik tajam pada seseora-err, sesuatu yang menyuruhnya menyikat seluruh jalanan ini. seluruh batu disini? Apa dia gila?!

... atau mungkin Len sendirilah yang gila.

Bagaimanapun juga bukan hal yang normal jika sebuah sepatu kaca dan lemari pakaian bisa berbicara dan bergerak sendiri. Dan mereka menyuruh-nyuruhnya seolah-olah dia pembantu!

Sigh.

Apa dia memang sudah gila?

Kesalahan apa yang dia lakukan hingga mendapat kutukan yang kejam ini?

Yang Len lakukan beberapa jam lalu hanyalah membeli minuman kaleng. Dia hanya menendang mesin minuman itu karena minuman dan uangnya tak kunjung dia dapatkan. Dan entah kenapa sesosok benda putih jatuh diatasnya dan membawa dia ke dunia aneh ini.

Dan dia juga sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menendang sepatu kaca itu ke danau. Dia hanya terpesona melihat kecantikan seseorang yang tadinya memakai sepatu itu hingga tak menyadari sepatu kaca yang ditinggalkan wanita cantik itu tertendang olehnya. Dan nasib buruk yang terus berlanjut membuat dia harus membayar kesalahannya dengan membersihkan jalanan sialan ini.

Sigh.

"Jangan mengeluh terus, ku! Rin akan membantu Len-kun, ku!"

Len melirik kelinci setengah manusia yang menyikat batu bata kuning tak jauh darinya dengan riang. Sumpah serapah berkecamuk di pikiran Len mengingat kelinci sialan inilah yang jatuh di atasnya dan membawanya ke dunia ini.

Manusia setengah kelinci itu berhenti dari pekerjaannya, mengelap keringat yang mengalir di dahinya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sebuah jeruk. Eh, bukannya kelinci makan wortel?

"Hmm... enaknya! Len-kun mau, ku?" tanyanya.

Len menggeleng. Dia melihat ke arah lain. Dari ujung jalanan berbatu kuning Len bisa melihat keledai yang terus mengoceh panjang lebar bersama dengan jin berwarna biru. Dan diatas langit Len melihat wanita berambut yang panjang sekali (apa dia Rapunzel?) terbang dengan baling-baling bambu. Ini gila! Dia harus segera keluar dari dunia ini sebelum dia ikut- ikutan gila.

Tapi...

Len mendesah. Bagaimana dia bisa keluar dari sini?


End file.
